onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
There's No Place Like Home
"There's No Place Like Home" is the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 11, 2014. This episode is the second part of the season three finale, and premiered immediately following "Snow Drifts". Synopsis While Mary Margaret and David celebrate the naming of their son at a coronation in Granny's Diner, Emma and Hook are pulled into Zelena's time portal and find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. But in their quest to discover a way back, they must be careful not to change ANYTHING or risk altering the lives of their friends and family — as well as their very own existence.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr66468.html Recap Deleted Scenes "You're no Princess" (Scene 4) After she has been arrested, Emma, while still under the disguise of Rumplestiltskin's glamour spell, is led in front of the Evil Queen by two black knights. One black knight orders her to kneel before the Queen, but Emma is incredulous at his demand. Regina retorts she needs to, and the two guards push Emma down to the Queen's feet. Then, Regina asks the blonde for Snow White's whereabouts, but Emma replies she already told the guards she does not know. The Evil Queen replies she does not know what kingdom she comes from, but in her realm, the price for aiding Snow White is steep. Trying to defend herself, Emma hesitatingly states she doesn't know where Snow White is, but answers hesitatingly she does not know where Snow White is, but if Regina desires it, she can help her find the fugitive. The Queen sizes her up for a beat, and remarks that Emma isn't a princess as she recognizes a "dirty street rat" when she sees one. Additionally, the Queen remarks that Emma is not trustworthy, and then has the guards send her to the dungeon.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/465733095258611712/photo/1 Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Co-Starring *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Mig Macario as Bashful *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Christie Laing as Marian Uncredited *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan *Unknown as the Ice Queen Trivia Production Notes *The title card features a swan. **The manner in which the letters form to make the show logo is different from the other episodes. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place right after "Snow Drifts", concurrently with "Snow Falls", and before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Snow Drifts". *The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in the year 2001 between scenes in "Tallahassee". Episode Connections *In the Portland flashback, Emma and Neal have the drink Neal suggested when they first met in "Tallahassee". *Snow White was forced out of her castle in "The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter". *How Snow White ruined Regina's life was shown in "The Stable Boy". *Prince Charming says his father is "making things quite difficult" for him, referring to events in "The Shepherd". *Red Riding Hood learned to control her werewolf skills in "Child of the Moon". *This is the second time Hook breaks into Regina's castle. The first time was when he seeking information on how to kill Rumplestiltskin in "Queen of Hearts". *The death of Hook's brother took place in "Good Form". *Hook tells Emma about his brother's death; something he refused to do in "Think Lovely Thoughts ". *Scenes from "Snow Falls" are reused. *After Snow White escapes from her clutches, Regina says, "I shall destroy her happiness if it is the last thing I do", which is a spin on her signature line from "Pilot". *The story behind the marionettes in Rumplestiltskin's castle is revealed in "That Still Small Voice". *Rumplestiltskin's memory loss potion is the same kind Regina used on herself in "Save Henry". It is also the same one Rumplestiltskin gave to Snow White in "7:15 A.M.". *Emma's habit of moving around and running, was previously referred to in "The Thing You Love Most" and "The Price of Gold". *Emma lost her magical powers in "Kansas". *Zelena's death took place in "Kansas". *Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke in "Pilot". *Emma tells Rumplestiltskin that Neal died to save them all, which occurred in "Quiet Minds". *Emma calls her parents mom and dad for the first time since "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *The new curse was cast in "A Curious Thing". *Hook refers to the kiss he and Emma shared in "Good Form". *Emma thanks Hook for coming after her in New York; an event shown in "Going Home" and "New York City Serenade". *This episode reveals what happened to Hook's ship; something that was previously alluded to in "The Jolly Roger". *The reason why magic beans are not easy to come by was alluded to in "Tallahassee", and shown in "Tiny". *Hook finally succeeds in winning Emma's heart and fulfilling a promise he made in "Dark Hollow". *During her wedding, Belle talks about all the times she's lost Mr. Gold—to darkness in "Skin Deep", to weakness in "The Crocodile", and to death in "Going Home". *Mr. Gold talks about his first meeting with Belle, which occurred in "Skin Deep". *Belle says that sometimes the best teacup is chipped. This item was first featured in "Skin Deep". Cultural Reference Disney *The dress and hairstyle of the woman who comes out of the urn is from the movie Frozen. ** ''Lost'' *Dopey is wearing a Geronimo Jackson shirt. Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band on Lost. ** Fairytales and Folkore *This episode features Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen from the Snow White fairy tale, Red Riding Hood from the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the Fairy with the Turquoise Hair from the Pinocchio story, Marian from the Robin Hood ballad and Aurora from the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale, as well as Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairytale. Popular Culture *Emma's alias in the Enchanted Forest is Princess Leia; a reference to one of the main protagonists of the original Star Wars trilogy. This reference is made especially interesting by the fact that Lucasfilm, the studio behind the series, was bought by Disney, the parent company of ABC, the network that airs Once Upon a Time. *Hook's alias in the Enchanted Forest is Prince Charles; a reference to the current Prince of Wales, who is currently first in line to inherit the British throne. Goofs *Neal Nolan's announcement ceremony is mistakenly referred to as a "coronation". This mistake is also present in the episode synopsis released by ABC. Videos 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Finale Canadian Promo 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 1 3x21 & 3x22 - Snow Drifts and There's No Place Like Home - Sneak Peek 2 References